


未竟之言

by Cheeprio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeprio/pseuds/Cheeprio
Summary: 有关疼痛、承诺、预言般的结局，很多对话，和狗屁不通的医疗场景。
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 2





	未竟之言

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是万圣节贺文，但拖到现在才写完。

布鲁斯看见宇宙魔方的第一反应是弗瑞希望他，或者另一个他，把它吃掉，娜塔莎记得他说话时的神态，也记得自己百分百确定那是句损人不利己的玩笑，但她现在有点不那么确定了，因为就在三秒前，她眼睁睁看见浩克吞掉了一颗新型化学炸弹。

反人类的邪恶科学不交给反人类的强大英雄去解决还能交给谁呢，事后布鲁斯这样解释，可娜塔莎一点儿都不想买账，因为她真的被他吓到了。当时她正和克林特守在楼顶对付怪叫机器人，她讨厌它们尖利聒噪的声音，因为这会让她没法靠吼叫确定浩克的安危。她承认如果有一场有关世界上最没用的事的比赛，她这样肯定能轻松挤进决赛，但她就是没办法控制自己的注意力，好在浩克身形巨大且动作夸张，他正在兴头上，娜塔莎像看幼儿园演出的家长一样放心又骄傲，直到远程炸弹接连在绿色巨人的身旁炸开，连娜塔莎脚下的楼房都跟着震颤起来。浓烟滚滚之中浩克的身影消失了几秒，娜塔莎扭掉怪叫机器人的头，换来耳边短暂的清静，之后便听见浩克又愤怒又迷茫的吼叫。浩克找不到敌人的时候就会这样，他知道自己刀枪不入、力大无穷，也知道自己在什么样的情况下才有用，所以当然，他也会在自己没用的时候自责。娜塔莎听见托尼和史蒂夫在耳机里以争吵的形式商量对策，同时更多的炸弹飞进战场，娜塔莎看见浩克摇摇晃晃地站起来，之后跌倒，再站起来，再跌倒。到处都是烟、火、炸弹碎片和建筑废墟，耳机里的信号断续且失真，娜塔莎在地上滚了几圈，用随手从地上捡起来的连见都没见过的武器朝机器人开火，这时她再次听见了浩克的叫声，暴躁的、沮丧的，她努力移动到楼边，向下望，之后便看见浩克，那个刀枪不入、力大无穷的浩克，腾空抓住一枚划过天空的炸弹，接着塞进嘴里，吞了下去。

“操。”

“这他妈……”

“哦，我的上帝。”

“浩克！”

娜塔莎听到此起彼伏的咒骂从身后和耳机里传来，混合着金属的断裂声和电流的嗡鸣，但引发这一切的主角却只是跌倒在地，一动不动。娜塔莎飞快地扯出下降索，但不等她翻过护栏，克林特一把拽住她，“你给我回来。”

娜塔莎想甩却甩不开克林特的手，“他不会有事的，”克林特说，“别下去送死。”

娜塔莎瞪他，但他是对的，娜塔莎明白。浩克低沉而痛苦的吼叫仿佛就在她耳边，他没能重新站起来，娜塔莎回过头，看到了比生吞炸弹还叫人惊愕的一幕：浩克在他的专属乐园——也就是战场——里痉挛着变回了布鲁斯。

克林特趁她惊呆立刻拆掉下降索接着远远抛开，一边呼叫托尔，一边听见托尼说已经确定了发射地的坐标。“他不会有事的，”克林特重复，“越早把这帮混蛋干翻，小娜，我们越早回神盾局。”

娜塔莎抽走克林特身上最后一把备用枪，“闭嘴吧你。”她说，接着头也不回地冲进了机器人堆。

事实就是，她知道布鲁斯不会有事，但她也知道布鲁斯会疼，浩克也会疼。她确实亲眼见过布鲁斯身上的伤口比魔法还神奇地自我愈合，红色的血液里混合着诡异的绿色，像是某种会发光的胶水，能无差别地粘合所有血肉之躯上的裂口，却不肯给病人家属一个问问风险或是副作用的机会。浩克多数时候愿意替布鲁斯抗下疼痛，娜塔莎向战斗后浑身上下都一塌糊涂的浩克摊开手掌，他看着她，疲惫地喘着粗气，他不爱说话，于是只扭过头，叉开双脚一屁股坐在地上。“大家伙，”娜塔莎努力在他不经意间引发的小型地震中站稳，“太阳落山了。”

浩克转过头，直视她的眼睛，似乎对那里真挚的关切十分满意。他的目光向下落在她手上，他熟悉这套流程，可这天却反常地攥紧拳头，挪得更远了。

娜塔莎小心地跟上去，强迫一个比两个你还高的暴脾气巨人做他不愿意做的事怎么看都不是个好主意，“大家伙？你觉得有什么不对劲吗？”

浩克没说话，但也没再动，娜塔莎于是继续问，“你……还好吗？”

浩克转头，目光只达到她的脚，他在犹豫要不要回答，语言从来都不是他的第一选择，但最终他还是说话了，“疼。班纳不行。他等。”

娜塔莎尝试理解他的句子，浩克感受到她的困惑，几乎是不耐烦地补充，“你等。”

“你也等。”他最后一次修正了自己的语法。

克林特这时把昆式降落在他们附近，舱门打开，他、托尼、史蒂夫和托尔四人并肩而立，迷蒙天光之下，复仇者们的沉默仿佛某种来不及命名的古老仪式，感恩英雄得以平安着陆，等待日出，也等待第七位复仇者归来。

“累了。”浩克吸吸鼻子，说。

娜塔莎伸出手，他转过来面对她，模仿她的动作，把自己战士身躯的粗砺皮肤和强劲脉搏贴在她手背上。娜塔莎感受着，又一次为潜藏于其下的力量所惊奇。她翻过手掌，手指向上轻轻地、轻轻地划过他稳健的手臂，她抬起头观察浩克的神情，如常专注，却又反常地小心，就好像这一刻他已经等了好久了，久到他不能忍受错过娜塔莎给予他的每一丝触感。她并不是在安抚浩克，娜塔莎后知后觉，她是在叫醒布鲁斯，而浩克只是允许她这样做，也允许自己把布鲁斯交给她。浩克在试着信任她，试着相信自己不是唯一一个能保护布鲁斯的人，布鲁斯还有她，他们还有她。浩克可以信任的人实在太少了，娜塔莎意识到，以至于他竟然会和所有有幸旁观摇篮曲的人一样珍惜娜塔莎。

娜塔莎把在跌跌撞撞中重拾感官和意识的布鲁斯扶好躺平，他颤抖着，不自觉地朝娜塔莎的方向蜷起身体，用双手环住娜塔莎的身体两侧。娜塔莎低头拨开他散乱的头发，他急促地喘息，泥土和汗水蹭得满脸都是，热得吓人的体温隔着紧身衣传到娜塔莎身上，她低下上身抱住他的头，“你还好吗？”

他避开视线，更紧地抱住娜塔莎，闷闷地说，“疼。”

娜塔莎就是这样知道他会疼的。他咬着牙叫她给他打远超常人剂量的麻醉剂，说这样睡醒了就不疼了，娜塔莎除了照办别无他法，越快陷入昏迷对他越好，娜塔莎这样认为，事实上，不仅她，克林特、史蒂夫、托尼和托尔也都是这样认为的。所以任务宣布完成，在每个人都处理好自己的伤势，来到神盾局为布鲁斯准备的病房时，他们都认为自己将看到一个沉睡的布鲁斯，而在他体内他们看不见的地方，神奇的伽马细胞正在为他扫清一切伤痛。可是，事情并没有按他们预料的那样发生。他们推开门，围在床边的医护人员听到声音，为他们让开一条通道，防辐射服在空旷的房间里发出刺耳的声响，娜塔莎的心几乎一下子悬到了喉咙口。她走向床尾，看到床上的布鲁斯蜷成一团，脊背随呼吸艰难地上下起伏，她稍稍放下心来，接着不解地看向一众医生和护士，他们手里还拿着各式针管和注射器，她皱眉，问，“发生了什么？你们……”

布鲁斯动了，娜塔莎没等医生开口回答就发现了问题所在：布鲁斯还醒着。娜塔莎身后立刻响起一连串质问，布鲁斯伴随战友们的声音缓慢地抬起头，缓慢地把目光聚焦到床尾，最后缓慢地确认了那的确是娜塔莎。她走到床边，布鲁斯的视线追随着她，她握住他的手，滚烫的，颤抖着，她不知道这是否代表着她应该害怕，但除了“怎么了”以外，她不知道自己还能说什么。

“没事。”布鲁斯回答，声音低哑得她几乎听不见。

打头的医生这时走上前来，示意娜塔莎给他让出位置，“现在可以了吗，班纳博士？”他问。布鲁斯极轻地点头，之后闭上了眼睛。

注射的过程十分短暂，布鲁斯的面容随之很快放松下去，“我想你已经知道答案了，罗曼诺夫特工，”医生忽然开口道，“班纳博士在等你。”

她确实已经知道了，这没什么难猜的。

她看着其他身着防辐射服的人抱着贴有放射性物质标签的垃圾桶离开，不自觉加重了手上的力道。“我觉得这更可怕。”托尼突然说。

“什么？”史蒂夫问。

“普通人的智商多说只能从一百降到五十，”托尼耸耸肩，“但是天才的智商能从二百三降到五十。明显后者要更可怕。”

“确实。”克林特说。

托尔跟着点点头，然后问，“但，朋友们,什么是智商？”

娜塔莎不打算理会他们，她现在有点不知道该怎么办，或许等到布鲁斯痊愈醒来后她可以和他谈谈，叫他不要犯傻，尤其是不要在其他人的旁观下犯傻。她趴在布鲁斯床边睡了一觉，梦见她在望不到头的峡谷里奔跑，大雨倾泻在她头顶，她接起电话，布鲁斯的声音传来，更接近于责怪的语气，“你怎么还不回来？”然后她更用力地跑起来，尽管她并不知道布鲁斯在哪，也不知道自己在哪，她只知道跑。雨越下越大，她的肩膀也越来越沉，不知道过了多久，她终于跑不动了，一道惊雷在她耳边炸开——她醒了，是托尔把她叫醒的。

“罗曼诺夫女士，”他低沉的声音听起来确实像雷，“我们得集合了。”

布鲁斯的手还是很热，她不放心，但布鲁斯已经犯过傻了，她不能再犯傻了。她挣开布鲁斯，她不知道他能不能听见，但她不断地小声向他保证自己马上就回来。这不是什么难以实现的承诺，不需要叫醒浩克的任务都不是太难的任务。娜塔莎换上战斗服，和除了布鲁斯以外的其他队友两天内第三次登上昆式。他们以前也经历过这样间隔短暂的集结，没什么是超级英雄应付不了的，没什么是黑寡妇应付不了的。

这两句话按经验来讲都有百分之百的正确性，但偏偏，经验里并不包含浩克生吞炸弹并导致布鲁斯生生疼了五个小时这样的情况，于是，十分契诃夫地，娜塔莎中弹了。

队友们只能无可奈何地把她的失误归为注意力不集中，好在中弹对于任何一位特工来讲都是家常便饭，更何况娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，我们大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇，只要她肯乖乖配合医生手术，一切都没什么大不了的。可偏偏，黑寡妇的字典里没有“乖乖”和“配合”这两个词。

不跟复仇者比脾气是神盾局上下所有人的基本职业素养，而不和黑寡妇比脾气又是复仇者全体的基本职业素养——呃，准确地说，是除了某位会变得又大又绿的科学家以外的复仇者全体。

娜塔莎抓着医生的手，瞪他，“我说了我不打麻药。”

“罗曼诺夫特工，”医生据理力争，“我没办法在你随时可能乱动的情况下保证手术成功。”

“我说了我不会乱动。”

“我不相信你，”医生轻微挣了挣，“但是，能不能请你先把手放开？”

娜塔莎皱眉，她刚要说话，开门声突然响起来，她飞速扭过头，立刻看见一身病号服的布鲁斯从门缝探出半个身子。娜塔莎二话不说回头瞪史蒂夫，“谁告诉他的？”

史蒂夫举双手投降，飞快摇头。娜塔莎气得忘了大腿中弹，想要从床上滚下来，克林特眼疾手快按住她，嘴上哇个不停，“你到底怎么回事，小娜，从前天开始就不正常。”

娜塔莎不说话，忍着疼，赌气背对布鲁斯。她听见他的脚步声越来越近，最后停在床边，好像在检查她的伤势。

“现在是怎么回事？”她听见他的声音。

“我要把弹壳取出来，很深，罗曼诺夫特工不肯打麻药，她不打这手术我不敢做。”医生本本分分地回答。

“你要敢问我疼不疼我就把你掐死。”赶在布鲁斯说话之前，她咬牙说。

“神盾局就你一个医生吗？”布鲁斯沉默片刻，问道。

“不是，”医生说，“但我是最好的。”

“这样，”布鲁斯说，他停了一会儿，“那就打吧，我说麻药。”

娜塔莎来不及动作，就被布鲁斯抱住了头，贴在他胸前。他的体温还是很高，心跳也很快，娜塔莎忍不住吸气，鼻腔里都是他身上那股泥土的味道，混合一点似有若无的消毒水味道。娜塔莎的感官好像都因为这一点味道被唤醒了，嗡嗡地在她脑袋里拉响警报，她忍住眼泪，忽然觉得腿好痛，可她本来一点都不痛的，都怪机器人不长眼睛！她明明动作敏捷得要死，从楼梯上跳下去，一个后滚翻，什么事情都不会有，偏偏机器人瞄不准，反倒正打在她大腿上。这明明不是她的错！她十几年没犯过这样的低级错误了，她不知道为什么就觉得自己该和布鲁斯解释解释，她的头被迫埋在布鲁斯怀里，他用胳膊轻轻拥住她上身，她张嘴，想说话，但陌生的强烈情感堵在她喉咙口，“我……”

“我知道，我都知道，”布鲁斯打断她，“等一下，有什么事情我们等一下再说。”

娜塔莎突然间又很委屈，布鲁斯把她当小孩，她不知道自己该先发脾气还是先让自己显得不那么幼稚，“我不想打麻药是因为……”

“没有因为，”布鲁斯再次打断她，“你的理由没一个站得住脚，不用说了。”

娜塔莎伸手掐他后背，他一动不动，医生的针头正在这时推进她的身体。

她想骂人，像克林特那种，没有逻辑又全都是脏字的那种，“你们还不走是等着看世界到底会怎么毁灭吗？”布鲁斯轻微动了动上身，朝身后目瞪口呆的美国队长、钢铁侠、雷神和鹰眼说。

娜塔莎渐渐感受不到自己的腿了，她抬头，看见布鲁斯神情凝重地注视着医生的双手，“我以为你会接手呢。”

他没看她，也没说话。她觉得古怪，推了推他，“别乱动。”他说。

过会儿娜塔莎觉得有点困了，在布鲁斯怀里闭上眼睛，再睁开，缝合就已经完成了。布鲁斯随意问了医生一句，“你当医生多久了？”

“十七年。”

布鲁斯点点头表示知道了，“谢谢你宝贵的十七年从医经验，告诉弗瑞我说下次叫他换个人。”

娜塔莎又迷惑又想笑，但她没说话，等医生红着有气不敢出的脸离开之后，戳了戳布鲁斯的胃。

布鲁斯低头，“你不该那么早把赵博士送回去的。”

娜塔莎立刻不高兴了，“干吗？看她跟你在实验室里眉来眼去吗？”

“你……”

“我什么我？”

“我没有跟她眉来眼去。”布鲁斯把她放下。

“哦，”娜塔莎说，“你说没有就没有哈？”

“你先休息吧，我走了。”布鲁斯转身就走。

“等一下！”娜塔莎叫住他。

“怎么了？”

“你冷吗？”

“不冷。”

“但你在抖。”

“我没在抖。”

“你把手伸出来。”

“不伸。”

“你不过来我现在就跳下去。”

布鲁斯，败。

“上来。”娜塔莎往床边上挪了挪，但其实床很大，不挪也可以。

布鲁斯小心地爬上去，娜塔莎立刻贴在他身上。

“你还好吗？”她低低地问。

布鲁斯说，“比你好。”

“我没事。”

“哦，”布鲁斯吻她的头顶，“没事就好。”

他们安静了一会儿，娜塔莎很困，但她不想睡，她有话想和布鲁斯说。

“我……”娜塔莎抱他抱得更紧了点，“我很担心你。”

布鲁斯回应她的拥抱，“我知道。但我……我也不知道浩克在我不在的时候会做些什么。”

“你可以，呃，试着和他谈谈吗？”她努力抬头看他。

他看着她的眼睛，亮晶晶的，像是结了露水的叶子，他忍不住用拇指擦过她的脸颊，然后低下头，轻轻地吻她，她的脸，她的鼻尖，和她的嘴角。

“谢谢你，”他说，“我会试试看的。”

娜塔莎握住他的手，“那你呢？”他问。

“我？”

“我不在的时候，”他轻轻地说，“你也会好好保护你自己吗？”

娜塔莎忽然觉得心里空落落的，布鲁斯说“我不在的时候”用的语气让她没由来地伤感，“我不喜欢你的语气。”

“但你会的，对吗？”

娜塔莎不想回答。

“为了我？”布鲁斯最后说。

娜塔莎点点头。

“但我希望你一直在。”

布鲁斯终于笑了笑，“那也是我的希望。”

之后二人沉沉睡去，在身体极度疲乏时许下的承诺也一并被藏在了记忆深处，直到很久之后，承诺早已失效，整个复仇者的英雄故事也走向尾声的时候，娜塔莎才想起那时候的她和他，原来早在他们最为相爱的时候，便以如此的悲观为未来做出了预言：他不会一直在，而她也不会好好保护自己。


End file.
